


Bovidae History: A Short but Detailed Guide

by BleatingGoat (Nat20)



Series: Bovidae: A Tourist's Guide into the Mountain Kingdom [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Detailed History, Dry Writing, History book, Informational, Laws, Massacre, Murder, Not Beta Read, Other, War, and AO3 makes it so easy to organize chapters and stuff so yeah, but! I hope if you read this you enjoy it, regulations, this is basically a guide for myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat20/pseuds/BleatingGoat
Summary: Explore a brief guide into Bovidae's history from its very founding to present day.





	1. The Bovidae Founders

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my driest writing and this was not really written to entertain but to inform myself and others about Bovidae's history. An actual reference for me in future writing. This was fun to work on though!

The Bovidae Founders were six children of humble goat farmers that traveled over what would become known as the Bovidae mountains to seek fresher pastures. Their homeland had been attacked in a violent takeover, resulting in the family being forced to flee their homeland or subject themselves to a loss of culture and values. The safest route was that without any soldiers, thus the family moved through the mountains and its treacherous passes. Sadly, their parents lost their lives in the mountains to an attack from a strange creature described in each journal of the Bovidae children. Also described is how a pregnant nanny goat jumped to the children's defense and led an all-goat assault on the creature to protect the siblings. Historians indicate this was part of the Bovidae's high respect and care for goats and the protectors of not only the family, but the mountains themselves.

The surname of the Bovidae Founders was, unironically, Bovidae. A common word for cloven-hoofed, ruminant mammals. The surname was an indication of the family's livelihood: goat breeding, although records have shown the family also raised bison, antelopes, sheep, and cattle. It has been suggested that the Bovidae family either only took goats with them through the mountains because of the balance and hardiness of the animals, or that they lost the rest of their livestock to the sheer cliffs and dangerous passes. Llamas were also mentioned but their numbers were few and far between, suggesting they were more valuable for meat and as pack animals for the trip.

The six children's first names were as follows, from oldest to youngest: Callaghan, Cooney, O'Hannigan, Doran, Desmond, and Donnelly. Traditionally, in the original Bovidae's culture, these names were considered first names, compared to surnames. The development of the Bovidae Kingdom suggests that a strong loyalty to one of the six children had crafted their names into surnames that are now used by each separate family.

Callaghan Bovidae was the eldest sister and heir to the family's livestock. Records suggest she was far more mature than most of her siblings and often labeled as the family killjoy. She had a strong sense of purpose and duty to her family and the livestock they cared for. Once the siblings decided to settle in the mountains and try to make a peaceful life, Callaghan traveled to the outskirts of the mountains—nearly two hundred twenty miles away. The primary reason for this is unknown, although old journal records suggest that she wanted to find a land where the family could breed their primary livestock again and not just goats. This evidence is strongly supported given how the Callaghans pride themselves on their cattle, llama, alpaca, goats, and sheep.

Cooney Bovidae was one of the intellectuals of the family and a scholar in her own right. She had been studying at their original home's university before the attack. Sadly, all records of their original home and university were lost after the take over. Yet her journal indicates that she had a particular love for science. Records suggest that she fell in love with the cave systems of the mountain passes and decided to set up her own lab there. To this day the Cooney remain in the mountain passes and its various cave systems. Their research can sometimes be considered dangerous, thus the mountain passes provide them with not only cover, but it also keeps the main canyon of the Bovidae kingdom safe from any mishaps or explosions. Cooney Bovidae's hindsight into this potential problem has kept her name and image alive among the Cooney, although her face is hidden only for those that swear utmost loyalty to the family.

O'Hannigan Bovidae was another scholar in the family but his interests rested with magic. Not much is known about this sibling, but records do indicate that him and his twin, Doran Bovidae, did not get along very well after settling in the mountains. O'Hannigan had claimed the deep, cold caves as his own. Perhaps he was drawn to the magic that rests deep within the mountains in its still pools of water and crystal deposits. Or, maybe, he simply wanted to get away from the rest of his family. His journal does not give much indication about his day to day life and instead turned into a series of incomprehensible scribbling and writings of a maddened warlock. There is a death record of O'Hannigan Bovidae still framed in the deeper caves, signed by his loving sibling Desmond Bovidae. Only the current O'Hannigans know where the body of their founder is.

Doran Bovidae, O'Hannigan's twin sister, was a farmer by trade and assisted the family's profits and spending through her skills on the farm. After settling in the mountains, she claimed all the small valleys and flat lands and natural terraces as her own. Getting water up from the caves to the soon-to-be farmland proved difficult but she studied engineering to fix this very problem. Thanks to her effort and creativity, Bovidae became outfitted with running water and specialized pumps for farming. Her original structures and pipelines have been left untouched as there has been no reason to change them, other than routine maintenance and repairs. This founder's journal is available for all to read and study at their own leisure as long as they are in the presence of the Doran family head.

Desmond Bovidae was a medic in their own right and a herbalist healer. They decided to operate in the center of the mountains, the canyon, under the top layer. This led to the careful excavation of a complicated cave system over the years which is now an underground, multi-layered hospital the Desmonds still use to this day. Despite their own skills with medicine, Desmond did not live too long and fell ill to a mysterious version of the whooping cough. This same cough has plagued most Desmond family heads for unknown reasons. Desmond Bovidae themselves indicated in their journal their fluid conception of gender for themselves, thus in all historical records, Desmond's wishes were respected.

Donnelly Bovidae was the youngest sibling and was known to have been the most rambunctious and vicious. According to her journal, she aspired to be a fighter and a protector of the family's livestock. Once her siblings parted to claim parts of the mountain, Donnelly stayed within the canyon and took up residence in caves on the canyon walls and cliffs. She became the top fighter among her family and a firm protector, even of the distant Callaghan. Her vision for protecting her family has been carried on over the generations by each and every Donnelly, something they are sure their founder would be proud of. Other than that, little is known about this founder. Her journal was filled with bad drawings of goats and sheep, although arrows are pointing to the sheep and state “fluffy goat” or “goat with balance problems”. Some Donnelly are equally happy to carry on her strange sense of humor and undying love for goats.

 


	2. The Formation of the Bovidae Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Bovidae Kingdom become a kingdom in the first place? Discover the rich history behind Bovidae's formation from a small family to six individual ones.

The Bovidae siblings did not settle in the mountains expecting it to become a kingdom. In fact, it was clearly indicated in several journals that they only intended to raise small families, and maybe even not have any children of their own. The exact formation of the Kingdom is unknown, but historians expect it occurred in the Callaghans first and then spread to the other siblings and their families. Callaghan Bovidae's journal states that several ranchers asked her to use her land that she so viciously protected from poachers and cattle bandits. Instead of taking payment, Callaghan Bovidae asked for the ranchers to help her protect the small land she claimed for herself. The pastures were green, had a few rivers, and had far more rain than the rest of the mountains. The ranchers agreed. This is now considered the formation of the Callaghan family, even though Callaghan Bovidae herself had no children or even a mate or lover on record.

Other journals indicate varying individuals wandering further in the mountains to find the other siblings. Some came to Desmond Bovidae asking to be taught in or practice medicine. Farmers looking for fair compensation came to Doran Bovidae, and magic users interested in practicing their craft without judgment or regulations found their way to O'Hannigan Bovidae's caves. Even scientists and aspiring researchers came to Cooney Bovidae's doorstep. Finally, mercenaries looking to train in harsh conditions asked for Donnelly Bovidae's assistance and permission to use her cliffs.

These travelers are considered the first outsiders and they eventually brought in more outsiders either from their own families or friends looking for a new life. Before too long, Bovidae had gone from a gathering of six siblings to small, independent villages. Yet such a way of life could not be sustained. The individual parties had to interact in order to survive. The Callaghans needed medical treatment and protectors. The O'Hannigans needed food and medicine. The Cooney needed medicine, food, and test subjects. The Donnelly needed something to protect. The Dorans needed fertilizer and natural, non-harmful pesticides to protect their crops. Their needs is what brought the families together.

It wasn't until after the founders passed away and several generations passed was there a need for a family head. Records show that families were at war with each other and themselves. With no leadership uniting them and making the difficult decisions, stress and tensions rose. Finally, each family decided to elect their own representative through a series of personalized tests.

For the Callaghans, they valued strength, survival, and tracking. Therefore, the infamous Callaghan tests were made. In honor of their founder, these tests ran a series of weeks to years to pick the strongest among the Callaghan. To further honor those that passed the tests, ceremonial masks of animals and creatures were made for them to wear. The family head always had the most decorative mask, until near the end of the first era where the mask changed to that of what became known as the Bovidae Daemon.

The Cooney family valued scientific integrity and intelligence. Their test is still largely unknown to most outsiders, but it is suggested to be done through a careful look at the quality of research, despite quantity. Although, Sol Cooney became family head of the Cooney family during the middle of the first era after a rather violent take over from what he called an “unethical, reluctant, stupid pig that should never have even considered the field of science” former leader.

The O'Hannigans have only had one set of leaders after the death of their founder. Although these leaders were not considered to be family heads until the decision was passed, Zol and Zal quickly took the titles. They were discovered in the caves and possess incredibly powerful magic, thus their leadership was accepted without question.

The Dorans chose their leader on the integrity of farming, skill in reading the weather and stars, as well as understanding the needs of countless types of crops. Another strong need is an understanding of engineering, although practicality is not required. The only exception to this is the rise of Lorcan Doran as the family head during the bitter revolt of the Dorans against a leader whose name has been scratched from all historic record. Lorcan killed the former family head and quickly took over, proving to be a much more suited leader to the family.

The Desmonds respect medical integrity, ethics, and understanding of proper medicine. Therefore, a leader was chosen out of the best doctors.

The Donnelly valued power and strength. The leader was decided through a free-for-all knock down tournament that left many injured. The last one standing was considered the leader.

Once the family heads were decided, they all had a meeting to discuss everything Bovidae needed to do to survive. It became incredibly clear that Bovidae would not thrive if there was not a central leadership to be recognized by potential allies and enemies. A leadership that could declare war and act as the overarching control of Bovidae, although surrendering to the power of the family heads. This leader, they all realized, would need to be a family head in order to be recognized. And the power of said leader had to be strictly controlled and monitored. Not one family head or even family should be able to stay in power for forever.

A battle among all the family heads was decided, but there was a reluctance to spill blood among themselves. They asked what such a fight would say to their families? That violence was the answer? It was decided at that very first family head meeting, at the soft start of the first era, that a battle of the goats would take place. There, around the stone table that still serves the family heads to this day, these rules were carved onto stone pages in Bovidae's book of laws and traditions that must be respected.

The goat battle ended up in what is considered the official start of the first era as the Donnelly family reigned supreme and was named the royal family. It was from this day forward that historians and Bovidae civilians themselves began to call Bovidae the Bovidae Kingdom. United by all six families under six family heads, one of which was considered royal until the next challenge.

There was, of course, another rule put into place. Every new generation of rulers that came through, once the current leaders died or retired, would have to defend their family's right to the throne. The rules were written as follows:

The sitting royal leader must prove themselves a family head through the challenges of their family. If the sitting royal leader is not considered a family head then they must relent the throne to the new family head without trouble or slander. Once this new family head has taken the throne, a battle will take place among each family to determine that leader's right to call themselves royal.

In the event the sitting royal leader wins the match, they maintain the throne until death, retirement, or losing the family head title.

In the event another family head wins, the sitting royal leader will surrender the throne and hand over the royal title to the new family.

All royal battles must be performed with a battle of the goats. A battle goat is considered to be a goat that has had efficient time to grow and train. In the event a family does not have a battle goat, a battle between the family heads themselves must take place. This battle is considered a knock down tournament. There will be no attempts to kill or seriously harm a family head in such a battle. In the event the leading victor is seriously injured, they will be given just enough time to recover before the next fight. Otherwise, the battles must be back to back until one family head is knocked out or surrenders.

In the event a sitting royal leader maintains control over family head status and dies from age or injury, the next family head will assume the throne as acting leader. However, this family head is not considered a true royal until one of the following considerations apply:

      1. The acting leader, if they be dragon, reaches the age of 500 years.

      2. The acting leader, if they be beast, reaches the age of 20, 30, 40, or 50 depending on type of beast. (Historian's note: this was added later when peace was finally gained between Bovidae and Beastclans)

      3. The acting leader gets married.




Once one of the considerations is met, a royal battle must take place.

 

These rules have been the foundation of Bovidae culture for centuries and each time a new family claims the throne, a new era in Bovidae history begins.

 

 


	3. The Seven Eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bovidae has had seven total eras to the present day. Discover who ruled what era and the brave goats that won the ruling family their title.

Bovidae's history is well over 900 standard years old, but the eras began the official recording which accounts for only 829 years up until the seventh era.

By the time this guide is being updated with new found information from each family, the seventh era has continued for four generations of the Donnelly family. The following information will cover these eras up to the day Elva Donnelly officially kept royal leadership of Bovidae, pushing the four generations to five.

 

The First Era: Donnelly Family

Winning goats in order of battles: Abbot, Kevin, TwoGoatsDown, Sugar Dove, and Noel.

Rulers: Úna and Thomas; Heber; Morrias; Ailpein & Keir; Monet & Reggie

Length of rule: 300 years

 

The Second Era: O'Hannigan Family

Winning goats in order of battles: Hyp, Arcana, Magi, Silver

Rulers: Zol and Zal {historian's note: due to Zol and Zal's fey-like nature, they had to defend their title whenever family heads agreed to a battle}

Length of rule: 140 years

 

The Third Era: Doran Family

Winning goats in order of battles: Brandy, Whiskey, Concord

Rulers: Lorcan {historian's note: because Lorcan does not abide by natural aging and regenerates, they had to defend their title whenever a family heads agreed to a battle}

Length of rule: 78 years

 

The Fourth Era: Donnelly

Winning goats in order of battles: Willy, Bucks-a-Lot

Rulers: Koran; Sean

Length of rule: 20 years

 

The Fifth Era: Callaghan

Winning goats in order of battles: Phoenix Ash, Skedaddle-Skadoodle, Limp Pasta, Varnish, Quarry, Winston

Rulers: Borein; Ponella & Lea; Patrick & Totrill; Olivia; Yaar & Nottilla; Morick

Length of rule: 198 years

 

The Sixth Era: Desmond

Winning goats in order of battles: Snake Oil, Expired, Scalpel, Blood Pressure, He's Dead Jim

Rulers: Laria; Thurman; Heir & Caleb; Bo; Sedai

Length of rule: 93 years

 

The Seventh Era: Donnelly

Winning goats in order of battles: Goatin' Around, Got Your Goat, BAAAAAH, Harvey Goatman, none (historian's note: there was no goat for this battle, the family heads battled instead)

Rulers: Killian; Ferdinand; Damsel; Muirne & Ivor; Elva & Reunan

Length of rule: Ongoing

 


	4. The Bovidae Kingdom's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover the land Bovidae rests on and what it encompasses.

The Bovidae Kingdom's center is in a canyon in between two large mountain ranges. This canyon's total length before emptying out into the valley (southwest end) or the sea (northeast end) is two hundred ninety four miles. The depth of the canyon varies depending on location. The deepest part is where it opens towards the sea. This height is two miles high. Towards the center of the canyon where most of Bovidae lives, the height is half a mile. The shortest height is towards the valley which reaches only fifty feet before becoming more of a slope compared to parts of the canyon, thus resulting in a steady decline until it bottoms out at 0 feet, meeting the earth.

The mountains on either side of Bovidae's canyon, from end to end of the kingdom's claimed land, stretches well over five hundred miles of pure mountains. The valleys, hills and ocean the Callaghans claim add an extra four hundred miles, making Bovidae's entire land nine hundred miles total. Keeping in mind that Bovidae's border is not a perfect circle. Instead, this is the total land calculated including a rough estimation of the ocean that Bovidae has laid claim to.

About 64% of this land is uninhabitable and nearly impossible to live on. Although some have tried, parts of the mountain range are far too dry, too dangerous, or too remote. This land is instead kept in the kingdom out of pure habit and as a potential claim should a way to live on such land is found.

The remaining 36% includes the canyons, caves, valleys, ocean, hills, and the ancient forest that spans roughly a quarter of Callaghan territory and a third of O'Hannigan territory as it reaches into some much larger cave systems that connect with their own.

Out of the remaining 36%, 12% is the ancient forest as it provides rain water, fruit, vegetation, and easy game to hunt. 10% includes the Doran farmlands which span in some of the wetter regions such as valleys and hills, as well as natural terraces in the parts of the mountains that receive rain. 7% are the Callaghan lands as they receive the most rain and have the most rivers, although this does not include the land shared by the Dorans and Callaghans. Finally, the Bovidae Canyon, caves, and ocean account for 3% of livable or exploitable areas. The remaining 4% embodies the canyon itself, including hand-carved cave systems that act as living quarters and the natural caves right under the canyon the Desmonds have claimed.

Although dry and barren, Bovidae offers a lot in terms of materials and goods. The mountains are rich in minerals and precious stones of all sorts. Although most mining is frowned upon, the Beastclans are welcomed to mine and sell any of the materials and stones as they see fit. This rule was only recently passed in light of what Bovidae dragons did to the beasts years ago, and as an attempt to atone for previous wrongs. Thankfully, a truce was founded between dragon-kind and Beastclans on the matter of mining. Beastclans do not over-mine the mountains and work to preserve their natural beauty and integrity and dragons keep out of their way.

Other goods are various foods the farms produce. Rice, wheat, grain, all sorts of vegetables and fruit, and herbs allow Bovidae to feast on a wealth of nutrients. Adding this to the Callaghan's valuable meat trade from their livestock, Bovidae has managed to take very little nutrients natural to the mountains and form self-sustaining farms and livestock for feeding everyone. Likewise, the Callaghans and maren clans tend to fish the seas every few weeks, although the maren clans control the oceans and rivers. They keep track of fish numbers and the health of the waters, working with Callaghans to keep all flora and fauna of the waters healthy.

Finally, there are the materials obtained from livestock that do not include their milk or meat. Wool, fleece, fibers, hides, hooves, horns, bones, etc. are incredibly valuable for weapons, tool-making, clothing, and trade. Half of all Bovidae clothing and tools are hand-made within the kingdom. Anything brought from the outside is carefully screened for quality and production measures, as decided during the second era.

 


	5. The Mountains: A Brief Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bovidae Kingdom has many spectacular mountains, but did you know the mountains move? Discover the most well-known mountains important to the Bovidae people as well as their moving habits.

There is no comprehensive map of the Bovidae mountains. Maps that are available are considered the “popular maps” which consists of arrangements the mountains seem to prefer to take depending on the time of year. The mountains changing is not a new thing. It was part of the reason Bovidae's central canyon was once considered inhospitable. Getting in and out of the canyon was once viewed impossible. Flying out was difficult with high winds that pushed dragons and beasts back into the center, flooding was common, the caves made no sense and could fill with water in two minutes or less during a nasty storm. Mapping the trails was pointless as they changed daily. Ether by an overpass changing or a left turn becoming a right turn.

This changing landscape was why Bovidae became so powerful. But the mountains became recognizable by their type of stone or general shape. Over the years, Bovidae residents became as skilled in reading the mountains as a sailor became at reading the stars. When in Bovidae, navigation by stars is a useless skill unless out with the Callaghans. Instead, one must be able to read the stone walls and their quirks, as well as the various mountain shapes during the day or night. Only then can someone navigate the mountains safely and know where the danger lies in loose stone, rock slides, tight canyons, and mountains that seem to have a constant flow of high winds.

Here is a short, text-based guide to Bovidae's most recognizable mountains and what their positions may mean. Although it is suggested that any visitors that have not lived in Bovidae for at least ten years and learned how to read the mountains always has a local guide. Do not trust maps obtained from anyone but a family head or librarian. Do not take maps from goats, even if the goat is your own.

**Goat Rock** – this smaller mountain has often been used as a breeding ground for mountain and cliff fairing goats such as ibex and rocky mountain goats. Its shape looks similar to a cork at the top with a plateau. The neck of this mountain is thinner than the cork top but its base is large and makes for easy mountain climbing for beginners up until the neck. Prefers the northern and northwestern ends of the mountain range. A river that flows towards its back hardly alters, but has been known to suddenly dip into underwater caves with nasty currents when the mountain changes more to the western side.

**Goat Mountain** – most locals avoid this mountain and rarely travel near it unless absolutely necessary, and even then they never go alone. Most easily recognizable by its gently rising slopes, easy-to-reach outcrops of fixed stone, and various wide open caves with glittering interiors. Bovidae locals warn to never trust this mountain and give it at least a mile berth. This mountain favors the borders of the mountain range, seemingly to entice travelers to it. Callaghans guard the mile range they give this mountain when it moves and try to catch any travelers making their way towards it. Bodies are not reclaimed.

**Charlatan Mountain** – Named for its similar appearance to Goat Mountain, this large mountain has one major difference: a spring on one of its cliffs that spills over the edge during rain. This mountain is safe to climb and its caves hold only the normal dangers. Spotting the spring, however, may require flying around part of the mountain while maintaining the mile berth given to Goat Mountain, to ensure the mountain is the Charlatan. A common camping destination for vacationing Bovidae civilians and outsiders. This mountain seems to prefer being opposite of Goat Mountain, as if Goat Mountain is chasing it around the border.

**Craig Falls** – This open-top mountain is filled with water falls that flow freely during the rainy season but only trickle during dry seasons. Powerful movements underground, described before as a breathing motion, push fresh water up and over the top of the mountains that flow towards the inside that turns into a confusing path of rocks and caves deep underground. For the most part, it is safe to visit this mountain during the dry season to explore but going during the wet season is strictly forbidden by social norms. Floods can happen in an instant in Bovidae, especially when there is an earthquake pushing up water from the flooded cave systems. Maren do not patrol this area and are not on duty. This mountain prefers the western interior of the mountain range and typically stays within five miles of its last position.

**Thieves' Cliffs** – Named for its history as a popular drop for bandits, these cliffs contain many small caves and nooks big enough for even large dragons to hide. From a distance, these cliffs are attached to a mountain with one mostly flat side. The other side is a gentle slope that is recommended for new climbers to attempt and is a popular spot for rock surfing. Although all the thieves' are gone now, very few are brave enough to travel close to the cliffs themselves. These cliffs prefer the east side of the Bovidae mountains, ranging from the borders up to about a mile away from Bovidae Canyon. It rarely faces the same direction twice within a week.

**Centaur Paths** – These roads are between unnamed mountains, but tend to change when other, larger mountains move. Although the paths are maintained through this moving, they can only be recognized by how worn out they are and the traditional markings used by the centaur clans to travel the mountains. These paths have no set area, but tend to spend time towards the southern ends of the kingdom on the east and west sides equally. They always cross the Bovidae Canyon in some way or another.

**Owl Hollow** – The name of this mountain comes from ancient folklore from back when Bovidae was first founded. Although the original transcripts in the founder's journals outline some of this mountain's history, much of its story comes from word of mouth. This mountain is short and stout and rises to a very fine peak hardly large enough to a medium-sized dragon to comfortably perch on. This mountain has large, open mouth caves. From a certain angle, these caves come together to show an owl-like figure. This owl-like figure always seems to be looking towards Bovidae Canyon and many locals use this trick to find the canyon after being away. Owl Hollow has no set area it prefers and moves all over the mountain range. Not many travel this mountain for various reasons discussed in the separate tome _Bovidae's Myths, Legends, and Folklore_.

**Leviathan Sinkhole** – This massive sinkhole is a common sight on the northeastern end of the mountain range closest to the ocean. This opening used to be a large mountain that collapsed under its own weight into the caves below it that, over time, flooded with water from other caves and from storms. The damage of the mountain's collapse is still evident on the mountains and cliffs around it. This sinkhole always has water, but the amount depends on the rain and floods. During wet seasons, glowing lights can be seen deep inside the water towards what is assumed to be the bottom. No one swims in the sinkhole during wet seasons and no one goes past one hundred meters. Easily recognizable from the air, hard to see from the ground. Several travelers too focused on star navigation have stepped off of the cliffs into the sinkhole. Some did not come out.

**Breakneck Canyon** – The name speaks for itself and why only the most talented of mountain climbers travel to this canyon. Commonly located in the far northwest part of the mountain range, it seems to travel left and right as it pleases. Recognizable only because it is the only large canyon in that part of the mountain range. The only thing of value are the belongings of those that lost their lives by ignoring the harpy clans when they warned them to not climb the canyon's cliffs.

**Flute Hills** – Not quite a collection of hills as much as it is much shorter mountains and hills mixed together along the borders of Bovidae towards the southern ends. This cluster is the only known cluster that moves together and always looks the same despite that movement along the Bovidae's southern border. Named for the whistling winds that travel over this part of the mountain range during dust storm season. Not very dangerous and a popular home for the longneck and centaur clans. Several lakes and rivers run through this area alone, making it a nice place to live.

**Crane Valley** – This valley appears to be a perfect refuge as part of it is filled with trees from the ancient forest. The other part of it often has grasses and shrubbery and fresh water. Because of its connection to the ancient forest, part of this valley is permanently set but the other end moves around from side to side. Easy to recognize from the ground and the air, no one camps in this valley for more than one night. Strange noises can be heard half a mile out of it, strange lights float over the valley and in the trees, phantom images appear randomly made either from plants, ice, or stone. Confusing looking creatures shaped like maren may appear in the water and vanish and the sound of talking can be heard in some of its caves or deep in the forests. Avoid it.

**Mt. Ox** – this stubby but wide mountain has many flat passes perfect for leading livestock over the mountains and towards the Bovidae Canyon without needing to worry about the cramped canyon walls at times. This mountain spans along the southeast border of Bovidae and is routinely used by the Callaghan to move their herds to the Bovidae Canyon when needed. This mountain is safe and a popular camping spot.

**Boar Pass** – Named for boars that travel this pass, it is a very cramped, beaten path that only goes on for a mile or two before emptying out in Callaghan and Doran territory on the east side of the mountain range. It travels from the border closer to the Bovidae Canyon, but always seems to maintain the same shape. Safe for the most part. Is known to make for good wild boar hunting.

**Hollow Dome** – Named so for a hollow dome-shape deep inside, this entire mountain has been reserved as Bovidae's library and where all records are kept. Unlike the other mountains, this one does not so much as move as the rivers around it. On rare occasions the mountain will move several feet in one direction or another but it seems to prefer one place over all others. This mountain is the only one outside of the Bovidae Canyon that has been outfitted with magical resistant doors and barriers in the event of an attack that threatens the kingdom.

**Bovidae Canyon** – The main canyon of Bovidae. When most locals talk about the canyon, this is the one they mean. Large, massive, several connecting caves, and never moving. This canyon marks the east and west sides of Bovidae. Its walls never change, although the paths leading there do. About half a mile out from this canyon things stop moving entirely and rivers maintain a pure path. Its caves are considered the safest at least within a half mile out from the canyon and into the ground. But generally the caves below the canyon are the safest around. All but Callaghans and some Dorans live in this canyon because of its safety. Sometimes, mountains will bend over the canyon and lock it in a sort of artificial gate. This phenomenon is hardly seen in the canyon itself. Likewise, finding the Bovidae Canyon by flying can be a challenging process for even locals, which is why knowing the Owl Hollow's trick is helpful. It has been considered by the Cooney family that because the Bovidae Canyon is so big and obvious it must just be ignored by the eye and mind. No one knows for certain, however. Another important note is that only the middle of this canyon is used as living space. The middle is quite a long stretch but after a certain amount of time the stone-carved homes and artificial caves begin to vanish into the wild parts of the canyon. These wild parts are safe to travel and camp in. The Bovidae Canyon is the only part of the mountain range with only three incidents of landslides and earthquakes violent enough to collapse some caves and have a death toll in recorded Bovidae history.

**Mouth of Bovidae, Northeast** – northeast exit of the Bovidae Canyon that leads towards the sea and contains Bovidae Harbor, the main home of the maren clans. This opening protects the harbor in a large arch leaving only a quarter of a mile wide entrance towards the sea and the large walls protect it from bad weather and most harmful waves. Leads straight into the rest of the canyon save for a few mild turns due to the natural shape of the canyon.

**Mouth of Bovidae, Southwest** – southwest exit of the Bovidae Canyon where the rock walls slope down and meet the regular earth. A common way to get into Callaghan territory on the plains, prairie, and rolling hills. This mouth has the most turns and bends before leading into the main part of the canyon.

 


	6. War and Conquest: A Brief Overview and Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bovidae Kingdom's history is soaked in blood and bathed in suffering. Learn about the awful history that created the kingdom.

Bovidae's history is painted in blood. From the time Bovidae began to expand past the founders, more space was needed to exist in. The canyon was growing too small for everyone. There was not enough space to farm on good soil and the Callaghans needed more room for their livestock. These needs began the first conquests.

The Donnelly family, as the physically strongest family, was asked to gain more land by the other families (even before the eventual arrival of the family head system). The Donnelly family agreed and war began. The following is a list of all the major wars and battles that have taken place in Bovidae history that has granted them so much control over their mountain range and beyond. It should be noted that a majority of these wars and battles took place even after family heads came to power. The last battle mentioned was a conquest pushed by Damsel Donnelly, a former queen of Bovidae. After this battle, there are no more major ones for land and resources that can be noted. Battles are listed in chronological order.

**Battle of the Bovidae Canyon** – this war took over the entire safe area of the Bovidae canyon from end to end. It displaced longnecks, centaurs, harpies, and marens from each available space on cliffs, paths, caves, and the underwater rivers and lakes. Three entire beastclans were wiped out during this war, leaving only a handful of clans remaining that fled the canyon.

**Mile-After-Mile Takeover** – This war was named as such because it was a series of small battles that lasted less than a week where Bovidae took over small clans living in some of the only hospitable parts of the mountains. During this take over, the Desmond family had stolen eggs. These eggs were then hatched and given to the Donnelly and O'Hannigan families to train expendable soldiers for more wars. After these battles, Bovidae had expanded roughly fifteen miles out on either side of the canyon save for further into the plains and prairies and into the seas.

**Mountain Range War** – This war lasted several months but it was what allowed Bovidae to take over nearly the whole mountain range save for some strongholds they could not take over made by other clans and kingdoms. During this time, fifty separate clans had been wiped off the map and taken over. Their architecture was repaired and rebuilt for Bovidae citizens. The prisoners of war were used for the repairs. There is no information on what happened to the POW's after they finished their work.

**Battle of Tulip Hills** – The Callaghans expanded their control into the rolling hills of Bovidae through this battle with the Donnellys, Dorans, and O'Hannigans supporting them. Several longneck and centaur clans were displaced during this takeover but the battle bled into the Longneck Massacre.

**Longneck Massacre** – In a desperate attempt to try and plead with Bovidae soldiers, many longnecks promised their services in jewelry crafting. Bovidae agreed, but once they got the skills they wanted from the longnecks each longneck in Boviade's so-called care was murdered. Their hides had become popular among Bovidae's social elite and soldiers. During this massacre, other longneck clans were targeted as the demand for their hides and coats rose. Over 150 longneck clans and cultures were lost to this useless and cruel bloodbath.

**The Centaur-Harpy War** – In an insidious decision by the Cooney and Desmond family, Bovidae pitched the centaur clans and harpy clans against each other by infiltrating their best spies into each clan. The spies told each clan the same story, if they went to war with the other beastclan then Bovidae would stop all attacks against that specific clan and allow them to exist in peace. The desperate and battle-torn clans agreed. Once the centaurs and harpies exhausted their forces, Bovidae swooped in and finished the job on countless clans. Only a handful were able to escape and forge new clans, trying to stay under the radar of the kingdom.

**The One Hundred Day Revolution** – Old Bovidae records mark this war as a heroic triumph for Bovidae. It was actually, in fact, a horrendous bloodbath. Beastclans and dragons alike united to try and take out Bovidae's rising terror and keep them from reaching cities and smaller kingdoms on what was then the Bovidae border and a safe haven for those that did not want to leave their home. The revolution lasted one hundred days before Bovidae destroyed the forces and took over the safe havens. These safe havens were wiped off the map with only the bones of their former glory remaining as a sign they even existed. This revolution saw children shot down with arrows, eggs crushed and innocent civilians of the safe havens tortured and murdered. A lake that was commonly used by these nearby areas were filled with bodies, poisoning the rare water for anyone that managed to escape. This lake is now considered sacred ground and has the utmost respect for those that lost their lives, as part of Bovidae's recent attempts to atone for their sins.

**Battle of Owl Hollow** – Owl Hollow had become a safe haven for some beastclans and a handful of smaller dragon clans. The O'Hannigan and Dorans wanted to control the mountain as parts around it had good soil and some magical properties. The battle lasted only a few days before the occupants of the mountain were chased out. Bones of the killed can still be found in the caves and scattered around the mountain. Some skeletons can be found in the Doran's fields, the bodies having been placed down as fertilizer.

**Maren Massacre** – The Callaghans had began to expand their control into the seas and, with the Donnelly, they raged a war against the maren clans that were forced to move out to the coral reefs and nearby open ocean. Although the marens had the benefit of the oceans to hide in, the Donnelly brought in water dragons and maren mercenaries from the outside to do a lot of the dirty work of chasing the marens to the surface for the Donnelly and Callaghan to pick off. Scale armor and jewelry became a symbol of power among warriors. 37 marens clans were wiped out or so torn apart collecting themselves was near impossible. The part of the sea that was taken over became Bovidae territory for fishing. Now, the scale armor and jewelry have been returned to the maren clans that remained and recovered, as well as the ocean Bovidae had originally taken over, although Bovidae still fishes and patrols the seas to protect it from pirates and maren-hunting dragon clans.

**Battle of the Stalwart City** – Stalwart City was named so because it was one of the few desert locations that managed to find an oasis in the most dry part of the plains in Bovidae, bordering on the true deserts of Dragonhome. Bovidae wanted the oasis for the Callaghans and their livestock. The Donnelly attacked during the searing heat of the day. The battle lasted almost four months with many casualties on both sides as the Stalwart City fought desperately to stand their ground, but eventually every soul that once called the city home was killed. Anyone that escaped into the desert was kept on the run by the most hardy of Callaghans and their dogs. Those that escaped in other directions were run down and gouged by the Callaghans flying boars. The city was preserved as a trading post and now as a tourist stop close to the very edge of current Bovidae territory towards the deserts.

**Bovidae v. the Halreign Empire** – The Halreign Empire was one of the largest empires towards the east of Bovidae and settled along the edge of the current Bovidae border. The take over of this empire lasted almost three years. The casualties were in the thousands by the time the war ended but Bovidae reigned victorious. Once again, the eggs of the defeated were taken and hatched to be raised as expendable soldiers, this time with the Cooney and Desmond family steering the training from the moment they were born to create unquestionable soldiers for the Donnelly family.

**The Seventy Battles** – In an effort to curb the growing power of the Bovidae Kingdom, several small kingdoms along Bovidae's edges (that have now become part of the border themselves) banded together for a large scale attack on all sides of the kingdom to try and overpower Bovidae's forces. The mountains, however, proved treacherous and seemed to favor Bovidae's conquest. The total full blown attack consisted of 70 different battles that the Bovidae managed to overcome. Each family had their fair share of battles with the Donnelly sprinkled between each family to add some heavy tank support. The offending kingdoms were quickly destroyed after their soldiers were wiped out or taken in for questioning and torture. Some recently found records showed several soldiers had to endure brain washing from the Desmond and O'Hannigan's family joint effort to attempt to create more soldiers. Many of these records were destroyed by old family heads, but now any found records are turned in for proper recording.

**Battle of Boar River** – A centaur clan had gathered support from desert clans and attacked the Callaghans along the Boar River in an attempt to reclaim some sacred land. The battle ended in a blood bath that had the Boar River running red for a fortnight. Not much about this battle is available in written records but is instead passed down via verbal traditional among Callaghans. The Boar River has since been returned to the centaur clans as their sacred land and the Callaghans only approach if given explicit permission to allow their herds to drink.

**Naralu Kingdom Massacre** – In a strike of insidious genius from the Cooney family, this massacre was a study in destroying a kingdom from the inside in order to study the results and prevent something similar happening to Bovidae. Donnelly spies and O'Hannigan mind mages were deployed under the pretense of peace to go and stir up turmoil. The kingdom, according Cooney theories, went to war with itself in less than 20 years. Once the fighting started to die down, Bovidae swooped in and finished the job.

**Rabbit Plains War** – These wars gained the Callaghan and Doran family fertile farm land and good grazing and watering grounds for livestock. The war was a short one that lasted hardly a week against a small dragon clan that managed to exist under the radar and avoid most battles. Their entire culture has been lost to the ages and destroyed documents. No survivors of their clan exist anymore.

**Battle of the Ancient Forest Clans** – A handful of dragon and beastclans lived in the safest parts of the ancient forests. The Callaghans and O'Hannigans wiped these clans out within several months by chasing them deeper into the forests to see what would happen in sick curiosity. The knowledge these clans had of the ancient forests has been lost, causing all Bovidae citizens to relearn the knowledge these clans could have passed onto us in a symbol of peace. The destroyed remains of their homes can sometimes be stumbled upon, although it is unknown if the staircases in the forest were part of their settlements or always a supernatural curiosity.

**Battle of the Flute Hills** – The last known battle that resulted in taking over land, the battle of the Flute Hills gave all control over these hills to the Callaghan. The beastclans and dragon clans that lived on these moving hills were wiped out and chased off into the deserts and were kept on the run until they perished from thirst or killed by the horrors in the deserts.

 

There are no more battles the Bovidae Kingdom has participated in that resulted in entire cultures being wiped out or in the acquisition of land. Since the last battle, the Bovidae family heads realized what valuable information and beauty in the world they were losing from their blood lust and thirst for power. The conquests were stopped and Bovidae turned all attention on trying to reconcile with the clans they had destroyed and promising peace. It has taken years for such an offer to be accepted as faithful and for the beast and dragon clans to accept Bovidae's offer.

Now, different cultures and beliefs are welcomed in Bovidae, to the point Bovidae's pantheon has increased from these varying sources. Likewise, the beastclans have become close allies to the Bovidae kingdom to the point where they could even take over the throne, although nothing like that has happened recently. There are still some tensions among the older generations of the Bovidae Kingdom and the beastclans, but younger generations are showing promise in acceptance of different views.

For all Bovidae civilians, either born or brought in, learning about Bovidae's violent history is required. It is considered that without the knowledge of the horrors Bovidae did to get to its current place then, eventually, such vicious conquest would happen again. It is also required to show that even the family heads can be in fault and why it is important families hold their family heads to proper morals as well as the other way around. The violent history is considered a moral failure on Bovidae's part and how it had practiced intolerance and hatred compared to openness and acceptance. Although some members of Bovidae today did have a part in the conquest, they have showed they learn and often speak of what those days were like in order to push younger minds away from such violent behaviors.

Bovidae has hardly entered any wars since the Battle of the Flute Hills except to protect allies and their own borders and people, including beastclans that have come to rely on Bovidae's protection and support as they rebuild their once destroyed societies. The relationship with Bovidae among the conquered people is still incredibly stiff and there is a palatable fear that Bovidae may attack again, but family heads are working to right the wrongs of Bovidae and show we are now peaceful. It is hard work, and the mistrust of those hurt by Bovidae is understood and respected.

 


	7. The Ten-Headed Emperor: The Battle of Bovidae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In recent history, a ten-headed emperor threatened the kingdom. Discover how this threat was defeated and of the brave souls that stood up to this deadly challenge.

The most recent and deadly battle Bovidae endured was the Battle of Bovidae. This battle is fresh in many minds as it only happened several years ago, resulting in the death of many well-loved Bovidae civilians, beastclans, and three family heads.

A ten-headed emperor had been traveling the Dragonhome deserts and was approaching the Bovidae's west border at a fast pace. The Callaghans spotted it first and news traveled fast. Bovidae was up in arms as soldiers pooled to the border to protect the Callaghans as they moved their herds and livestock away from the danger zone.

I, Dr. Pomona, was there during the war documenting the attack. I have transcribed my notes below to offer readers an idea what it was like on the battlefield that day:

 

Dr. Sol Cooney has stayed behind to look after young Elva Donnelly as her parents go to the battlefield. I have been deployed to take notes on this historic moment in the event Bovidae falls to this beast. At least my record of this day will remain and will be passed onto our allies so they will know of the danger that might lurk in our mountains if it breaks through the soldiers.

King Ivor and Queen Muirne have made it to the front lines where I now stand, the entire Donnelly family behind them with weapons. The tanks, guardians and imperials and ridgebacks are waiting in earnest. I can hear the emperor coming. Callaghan reports suggest this beast has ten heads. This is concerning as many Donnelly are imperials, but the O'Hannigans swear they know how to dispose of imperial corpses to prevent emperors from being a problem.

Beastclans are joining the forces and preparing for the worst. I can see many of them are scared and there are not nearly as many soldiers as there used to be, no doubt from Bovidae's own wars against these clans. Their bravery on this day is here by noted. They are braver than any dragon for standing with a kingdom that once persecuted and murdered them by the thousands. I pray they escape with their lives if the dragons fall.

The beast can be seen now, on the horizon. It approaches quickly. I have inquired with Queen Muirne why we do not charge the beast. She has explained to me that Bovidae will not exit its borders in a violent attack again. This war will be to protect the kingdom and if the emperor moves away then Bovidae will not attack unless allies summon us for help. I applaud her courtesy but I also must think taking out the beast now would be better even if we trespass on another kingdom's territory. I, however, am not in charge nor do I wish to be.

I have retreated to the hills to watch the battle. The beast is getting closer and the soldiers are becoming more and more restless either out of a desire to fight or fear. It seems only the Donnelly are excited for the oncoming battle. Others are praying. I will join them in prayer from this position, I think.

The emperor crossed Bovidae's border and is now attacking. Within five minutes it had wiped out 87 dragons and 23 beasts. I count many Callaghan and Donnelly among the dead. The O'Hannigans are fighting at a distance for magic but are quickly approaching. Several battle medics have been struck down while trying to save the injured. I am glad Bovidae's youth are not here to see this but I am saddened that they have to have this bloodbath added to their history.

Zol and Zal were pinned by the emperor. I feared for their lives, but Ivor and Muirne beat the beast back long enough for Zol and Zal to escape with their awful injuries. They have been forced to retreat from the battle. Zol's form was hardly physical or even its usual cloud. He was fading from sight. Sedai is healing them now by a small entrance to the mountains.

Muirne was crushed in the emperor's teeth. She had managed to hold its mouth open but her prosthetic leg gave out first. I am glad Elva is not here to witness this.

Ivor was lost. I will not go into details of how here. I may update this note assuming I myself make it out alive.

Half of the Donnelly forces are lost, several Callaghans have either been killed or dragged away by the medics. Several Dorans and O'Hannigans have been lost, including some of the Desmond warriors. The Cooney forces are being reached by the emperor now.

The beastclans have fled towards the mountains with the injured. I have joined them in the relative safety of the pass.

The stone is moving in front of us. The whole mountain range is groaning. I saw Alynn Callaghan being lifted by the family head, Galadrial Callaghan. She has been thrown into the mountain pass with us. Sedai has had to hold her back. The mountain has closed in front of us. I will make my way to the top.

Galadrial and the remaining forces are fighting to keep the emperor back from the mountains. They are failing. He's been tossed away like a rag doll. He is not moving.

The mountains are moving faster than previously recorded. The emperor has been stabbed through with sharp thorns of stone and pushed back. It is still struggling.

The earth has opened up under the emperor and has been dragged down by large, stone-like claws. I would not go so far as to call them hands. The mountain pass had opened back up now.

Alynn has gone to Galadrial and I have joined her. He has passed. As I understand from Callaghan tradition, his mask will be removed before he is buried but only Callaghans will view his face. The Callaghan family will need to pick a new family head now.

Muirne and Ivor are hardly recognizable. I fear having to take the dead back to the canyon. Elva will have questions. I will not know how to answer.

The dead have been gathered. There will be a large service to honor the lost. The beastclans are in mourning. I hope they will accept my offer to help them as best I can. We did not deserve their help.

The dead have been counted by the Desmonds. The injured are on their way back to the canyon to seek immediate assistance from the medics, nurses, and doctors that are back in the caves. The total death count is a staggering 246. A majority of the lost are the Donnelly and Callaghan. Their numbers will take time to recover.

 

I am afraid I was not able to take better notes of the event. I had to keep my own safety in mind.

 


	8. Bovidae Laws (Updated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update from the previous edition. Bovidae's laws, as written in stone.

Bovidae has only a handful of written down laws. Many more rules are taught by the families for the families and everything else is considered common sense. These laws, however, were considered important enough by family heads to write down. Each time a new family head is decided they all get together and review the laws to make additions, corrections, or remove laws all together that are outdated. This is the current list from the moment Elva Donnelly became the official Donnelly head.

  * Beastclan land and sacred spaces should be respected and not encroached on.
  * Beastclan traditions and ways should be respected in all instances and spaces.
  * Family territories should be respected by all other families.
  * Family traditions and rules should be respected when in their spaces.
  * Outsiders to a family will not pry or question a family's ways unless those ways are distressful to family members or need to be addressed for moral reasons.
  * All livestock from dodos and goats to oxen and flying boars should be respected and untouched unless by the owner of said livestock.
  * Sabotaging another family's goats is strictly forbidden.
  * Stealing, thievery, murder, assault, battery, etc. are forbidden. All arguments should be settled by a family head's decision, a friendly goat fight, or a friendly sparring session to release tensions. If a decision cannot be made and tensions continue, consult all family heads.



 


	9. Bovidae Law Enforcement and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn how Bovidae maintains order within the kingdom.

There is no official law enforcement in Bovidae, although the Donnelly and Callaghans often “patrol” sectors to ensure everything is running smoothly. These guards are considered the most neutral in all matters and the most level-headed. When an issue arises, it is common for civilians anywhere to find one of these guards or even a member of the Donnelly or Callaghan family to address their concerns. Because these two families are the most physically strong, it is considered they can handle any fights that might break out with minimal injures to both sides. When someone is approached with an issue that individual is expected to report to the nearest family head or high-profile individual. Failure to do so is frowned upon as it makes solving the problem much more difficult.

Punishments are not common in Bovidae as most problems are solved relatively easily and without incident. Some problems, such as murder, battery, assault, and other infractions call for more severe punishment.

**Community Service:** for problems were the assaulted or offended are still alive and/or capable of communication and without being too bent out of shape about the incident, community service will be the punishment. This service is decided by the family head that settled the problem.

**Incarceration for a period of time:** this punishment must be decided by two or more family heads before it is delivered. Bovidae prisons are deep within caves and, while nicer than they used to be, can still be incredibly distressful to those locked away. It is not a preferred method of punishment for anyone and there have been questions raised by the Cooney and Desmond about the usefulness of this punishment and if it cannot be replaced with something else far more productive to the individual's understanding of what they did wrong and how to prevent such problems in the future.

**Banishment from a family:** being kicked out of a family is the most embarrassing thing that can happen to a citizen of Bovidae and most of those with this punishment aim to be kicked out of the kingdom instead. This punishment is considered a major slap to the face and pride as families run Bovidae and families offer individuals various types of power (such as how almost all Desmonds are respected as medical professionals and Donnelly as fighters). Not all Bovidae citizens are in families, but those that are not part of families due to being banished are frowned upon and find their social lives dry up.

**Banishment from Bovidae:** although considered worse by family heads, societal standards disagree. When an offender is banned from the kingdom, they are not allowed within Bovidae and most often not allowed to live with Bovidae allies. Entering the kingdom, depending on the original offense, could lead to lifelong incarceration or death.

**Execution:** Only handed out a handful of times, those that pose a serious threat to Bovidae are executed. There has only been one public execution and it was due to a fight the offender started with someone else and would not stop attacking. Donnelly tried to solve the issue, but the offender died during the struggle due to causing major harm to the Donnelly that tried to step in. The death was ruled unfortunate but necessary in the situation. All other executions are performed with all family heads present and at least three witnesses that document their experiences and turn it into the library, then report for counseling and therapy if necessary.

 


	10. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the future have in store for Bovidae?

Bovidae's future is uncertain. Although the kingdom had a rough start and became heavily imperialistic, it has since calmed down and became far more peaceful and understanding through hard and often teeth-pulling work. Like all countries, Bovidae's history will continue to be written as new eras come and go and as events take place. Eventually, its history will end. When that end comes no one knows.

Until then. Bovidae's history will continue to be updated and new stone books will be carved to update that information. This copy is so far the fourteenth copy I have had to carve myself of the editions and updates made. It is hard work, but for future generations it is worth it.

For further reading on interesting facts about Bovidae, please check out these tomes and books (note that original tomes cannot be checked out from the library and must be read within the library's walls under the strict watch of a librarian or family head. Copies of these tomes and books can be checked out).

_Bovidae's Myths, Legends and Folklore_

_The Bovid: Why Cloven-hoofed Mammals are so Cherished by the Bovidae People_

_Types of Goats and their Place in Bovidae_

_Why Goat Fights? Bovidae's Moderately Peaceful Solution to Problems_

_A Guide to Bovidae's Caves_

_The Callaghans: Myths, Legends and Folklore Built in the Wilds_

_Bovidae's Unsolved Mysteries_

_Bovidae Cuisine_

_An Outsider's Guide to the Families_

_Mountain Climbing in Bovidae: Know Before You Go! Best Guides, Goats and Ccara Llamas_

_The Bovidae Pantheon_

 

This information has been updated and recorded by Dr. Pomona, head librarian and record keeper. For any questions, please contact Dr. Pomona at her office in the Hollow Dome on Floor 2: Historical Records and Bookkeeping. Office hours are posted on the door and may vary.

 


End file.
